


Happiness

by elemental__ly



Series: You're sentenced to three sentences! [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, POV Peridot (Steven Universe), Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemental__ly/pseuds/elemental__ly
Summary: Peridot loves to see Steven happy.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Platon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platon/gifts), [sinderella0069](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinderella0069/gifts), [AutisticWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/gifts).



> Prompt 2: Love.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Steven Universe's name is under the Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network's entire responsibility. History made for fan for fans, and I do not have any lucrative merit.

What simpler situation was there in which Peridot liked to see Steven happy? It was inexplicable, even for her, but that was what made it more interesting for the green orbs' little gem. Sure, she could be fascinated to talk and share Homeworld's memories with Pearl, learn about battle techniques with Amethyst, or just talk to Garnet, but the moments shared with him were worth more, even more than the Diamonds themselves.

Be while doing meep morps with what they had in the beach house, walking and meeting on the boardwalk, taking silly pictures or browsing the internet with her tablet, even watching on television or just talking.

And even now, when Steven tried to explain to her the Crying Breakfast Friends' complexity, she couldn't help but feel more inspired to do a meep morp on paper. He momentarily interrupted himself muttering an "I am sorry" embarrassed, but that mattered little. He can tell her about the program's complexity as much as he wanted while that meant watching his happy. Because she really loved his smile.

 


End file.
